A Night To Remember
by Kathy Pierce
Summary: Nach einem Streit mit deinen Eltern stürmst du aus dem Haus und findest dich auf den dunklen Straßen von Mystic Falls wieder. Du betrittst den Grill, wo dir ein charmanter Fremder mit eisblauen Augen einen Drink spendiert. Doch es lauert Gefahr in dieser Nacht... [Reader x Damon]


**A Night To Remember**

Mit schnellen Schritten eilst du über den Bürgersteig, deine Schuhe klacken auf dem Asphalt. Dein Blick wandert zum sternenübersäten Nachthimmel und fällt schließlich auf die dunklen Straßen von Mystic Falls.  
Die Finsternis beunruhigt dich und du möchtest dich nicht länger als nötig hier draußen aufhalten.  
Wer weiß, wer sich um diese Zeit auf den Straßen herumtreibt.

Zum Glück gelangst du bald in die Stadtmitte und findest, was du gesucht hast: Eine Bar. Warmes Licht strömt durch die Fensterscheiben und ein Schild mit der Aufschrift Mystic Grill hängt über dem Eingang.  
Erleichtert öffnest du die Tür und trittst ein. Du lässt deinen Blick über die wenigen Gäste schweifen, die sich um diese Uhrzeit hierher verirrt haben und schlenderst zur Theke hinüber.  
Nachdem du auf einem der Barhocker Platz genommen hast, bestellst bei einem blonden jungen Mann einen Drink.  
Für gewöhnlich trinkst du keinen Alkohol, aber heute Nacht brauchst du dringend etwas Ablenkung.

Du willst nichts mehr, als für ein paar Stunden abzuschalten und den Streit mit deiner Familie zu vergessen.  
Die Vorwürfe, die dir deine Eltern gemacht haben.  
Die schrecklichen Dinge, die ihr einander entgegengeschrien habt.  
Die Tränen in deinen Augen, als du verzweifelt aus dem Haus gestürmt bist, während ihre Rufe ungehört in der Nacht verhallten.

Der Barkeeper scheint dir anzusehen, dass es dir schlecht geht, denn er ist extra freundlich und schenkt dir einen mitfühlenden Blick, als er die Bestellung aufnimmt.  
Du zwingst deine Mundwinkel zu einem dankbaren Lächeln und nimmst das Glas entgegen, das er dir hinhält, während du mit der anderen Hand in deiner Handtasche nach deinem Portemonnaie kramst. Du zählst eine Handvoll Münzen ab und reichst sie ihm, dann zieht er sich zurück.

Mit einem Seufzer nippst du an dem Drink und spürst, wie der Alkohol deinen Körper erwärmt.  
Nach einigen Schlucken fühlst du dich merklich entspannter, während ein kleiner Teil deines Gehirns sich überlegt, wie viel Prozent der Drink wohl besitzt.  
Du schüttelst den Gedanken ab und verdrängst deine Schuldgefühle in den hintersten Winkel deines Bewusstseins. Ein Mal kann ja nicht schaden.

Interessiert musterst du die anderen Gäste.  
Ein hustender alter Mann hockt an einem Tisch hinten in der Ecke, halb verdeckt durch einen riesigen Blumenkübel. Er knallt sein Bierglas zurück auf den Tisch und nimmt einen Zug von der Zigarette, die er in der linken Hand hält, was ihm einen bösen Blick von einer kleinen Gruppe Jugendlicher am Nachbartisch einbringt, die tief in ihren Sitzen hängen und aussehen, als lägen sie halb im Koma.  
Du fragst dich, ob sie wohl von zu Hause abgehauen sind, genau wie du.  
Ob Müdigkeit oder zu viel Alkohol sie so fertig gemacht haben.

Besorgt begutachtest du deinen eigenen Drink, du hast schließlich kein Bedürfnis, später auch so auszusehen. Doch du kommst zu dem Schluss, dass es unhöflich wäre, ihn stehenzulassen.  
Außerdem brauchst du dringend etwas, das deine trüben Gedanken verscheucht.

In diesem Moment wird die Tür schwungvoll aufgestoßen und ein wahnsinnig gut aussehender Typ tritt ein. Seine Haare sind genauso schwarz wie seine Lederjacke und als er auf die Theke zusteuert, bemerkst du seine wunderschönen, eisblauen Augen.  
Er lässt sich neben dich sinken und lächelt dir zu.  
"Hallo, schöne Frau. Mein Name ist Damon Salvatore."  
Du nennst ihm deinen Namen und schüttelst mit einem höflichen Lächeln seine Hand.  
Da kommt der Barkeeper aus dem Hinterzimmer zurück und Damon wendet sich ihm zu. "Einen Bourbon, bitte."

Sein Blick fällt auf dein fast vollständig geleertes Glas und er fügt hinzu: "Und einen zweiten für die Lady."  
Ihr bekommt das gewünschte und Damon meint grinsend: "Danke sehr, Brad."  
Die Worte handeln ihm einen finsteren Blick ein.  
"Mein Name ist Matt", betont der junge Barkeeper und verschwindet wieder.

Du bedankst dich bei Damon für den Drink und ihr stoßt an.  
Seine Augen funkeln und er lächelt dir charmant zu, bevor er den ersten Schluck nimmt.  
Du musst unwillkürlich grinsen, während du es ihm gleichtust. Du weißt genau, was dieser Blick bei Männern zu bedeuten hat und du bist sicher nicht verzweifelt genug, um dich von einem völlig Fremden in einer Bar aufreißen zu lassen.  
Damon wirkt amüsiert und du bist dir sicher, dass er deine Gedanken erraten hat. Doch es sieht nicht so aus, als würde er bald aufgeben.  
Innerlich verdrehst du die Augen. Selbst schuld.

Du stellst dein Glas für einen Moment ab und fragst ihn: "Was tun Sie hier um diese Uhrzeit, Damon?"  
Er lächelt verschmitzt. "Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen. Und ich bin sicher, dass du genauso wenig darüber reden willst."  
Punkt für ihn. Du seufzt, doch da fällt dir etwas auf.  
"Wann habe ich Ihnen eigentlich erlaubt, mich zu duzen?", fragst du empört.  
Er grinst nur und gibt zurück: "Gar nicht, ich habe es einfach getan. Wie wäre es, wenn du mich im Gegenzug auch einfach duzt?"  
Kopfschüttelnd willigst du ein. Was für ein Kerl.

Du trinkst einen weiteren Schluck von dem köstlichen Bourbon, als dir plötzlich ein Gedanke kommt. Was ist, wenn er dich nur betrunken machen will, um dich später abzuschleppen?  
Du knallst das Glas zurück auf die Theke. Etwas zu hart, denn ein feiner Riss bildet sich darin, doch es kümmert dich gerade nicht. Du funkelst ihn wütend an.  
Damon scheint erstaunt von deinem plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung, er fragt dich: "Hey, alles in Ordnung? Hab ich dir was getan?"  
Deine Miene verhärtetet sich und du antwortest ihm: "So läuft das bei mir nicht, mein Freund! Denkst du, ich bemerke es nicht, wenn du mich hier mit Alkohol abfüllst, nur um mich später…" Du schüttelst stumm den Kopf. "Das hier ist zwar das erste Mal, dass ich mich betrinke, aber das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass ich naiv genug bin, um auf diese Tour hereinzufallen. Auf Wiedersehen, Damon."

Du erhebst dich und willst zur Tür stürmen, doch er hat schnelle Reflexe und es gelingt ihm, dich rechtzeitig am Handgelenk zu packen, bevor du davoneilen kannst.  
"Warte! Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich aufgebracht habe. Ich dachte, ich tue dir einen Gefallen, wenn ich dir einen Drink spendiere. Ich bringe dich zu nichts, was du nicht willst, versprochen."  
Du zögerst. Kannst du ihm das glauben?  
Er nutzt deine momentane Unschlüssigkeit und fährt fort: "Möchtest du mir noch für eine Weile Gesellschaft leisten? Und damit meine ich wirklich nur Gesellschaft. Ohne Hintergedanken, okay?"

Vielleicht ist es dumm von dir, aber du beschließt, ihm zu vertrauen.  
Du lässt dich auf deinen Platz zurück gleiten und streichst seufzend deine Haare nach hinten. "Na schön."  
Selbst wenn das ein Fehler sein sollte, was kannst du denn anderes tun? Zurück zu deinen Eltern möchtest du ganz sicher nicht. Also bleibst du fürs erste im Mystic Grill.  
Damon ist eine sehr gute Gesellschaft. Er ist witzig, charmant, freundlich und wenn du in seine blauen Augen siehst, wird dir leicht schwindelig. Obwohl das natürlich auch an dem Alkohol liegen könnte.

Schon bald habt ihr euren Bourbon geleert und Damon bestellt zwei neue. Die Drinks lockern dich auf und du vergisst deinen Vorsatz, Damon gegenüber erstmal misstrauisch zu bleiben.  
Warum auch? Ihr amüsiert euch doch prächtig! Ihr lacht zusammen und tauscht viele Geschichten aus.  
Bald fühlst du dich, als würdest du schwanken und deine Stimme klingt viel zu laut und ausgelassen.  
Der Bourbon, denkst du benommen. Doch du bist nicht mehr klar genug im Kopf, um etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.  
Irgendwann meint Damon, er müsse langsam wieder los und du begleitest ihn nach draußen. Ihr bleibt kurz vor dem Grill stehen und atmet die kühle Nachtluft ein, die deine Sinne halbwegs wiederbelebt.

Damon lächelt dich an. "Und du bist sicher, dass du nicht noch mit zu mir kommen willst?"  
Du schüttelst den Kopf und willst dich schon verabschieden, als dir einfällt, dass du nirgendwo hin kannst. Du hast nicht genug Geld für ein Hotelzimmer dabei und du würdest eher auf der Straße übernachten, als jetzt nach Hause zurückzukehren.  
Die Verzweiflung kehrt zurück und deine Laune wird auch nicht gerade verbessert, als das Schwanken wieder einsetzt. Was sollst du bloß tun? Damon bemerkt deinen Gesichtausdruck und fragt vorsichtig: "Alles in Ordnung?"  
Du verneinst und erklärst ihm deine Lage.  
Mitgefühl spiegelt sich in seinen Augen und er sieht aus, als wolle er einen Vorschlag machen, doch du winkst ab. "Ist okay, ich komme schon klar. Du kennst nicht zufällig eine billige Herberge hier in der Nähe?"  
Er schnaubt und antwortet: "Nein, leider nicht, es sei denn, du willst von Ratten aufgefressen werden."  
"Immer noch besser, als auf der Straße zu übernachten", gibst du zurück. "Nenn mir einfach die Adresse, okay?"

Doch er schüttelt nur widerspenstig den Kopf.  
"Hör mal, lass uns die Dinge einfach klar aussprechen. Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Du hast offenbar kein Geld für ein Hotel und willst aus irgendeinem Grund nicht nach Hause zurück. Schön. Allerdings bist du ziemlich betrunken und ich denke nicht, dass du hier draußen alleine zurecht kommst. Wenn du nicht überfallen im Straßengraben enden willst, schlage ich vor, du kommst mit mir."

"Auf keinen Fall!", rufst du verärgert. Du hast ihm doch eindeutig klar gemacht, dass du kein Interesse an einem One Night Stand hast.  
Diesmal ist es Damon, der dich anfunkelt. "Für wen hältst du mich eigentlich? Denkst du, ich wäre nicht imstande, mich für eine Nacht zurückzuhalten? Langsam reicht es mir, Schätzchen! Mach doch, was du willst!"  
Mit kaltem Blick wendet er sich von dir ab und macht Anstalten, in eine Seitenstraße abzubiegen.  
"Warte!", rufst du verzweifelt. Du rennst ihm hinterher. "Bitte warte doch! So habe ich das nicht gemeint!"

Er bleibt stehen und verdreht die Augen.  
"Natürlich hast du das so gemeint. Also, ich warte…"  
Du bleibst vor ihm stehen und keuchst atemlos: "Also gut, ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Würdest du mich zu dir mitnehmen?"  
Er grinst zufrieden. "Mit dem größten Vergnügen, meine Dame. Hier geht's lang."  
Damon schreitet voran und du folgst ihm erleichtert.  
Ihr schlendert für eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her, bis ihr stehen bleiben müsst, da Alkohol und Müdigkeit sich nun mit voller Wucht bei dir bemerkbar machen. Die Welt scheint sich langsam zu drehen, während gleichzeitig deine Augenlider zufallen wollen.

Vage bekommst du mit, dass Damon eine Augenbraue hebt.  
"Was ist los?", will er wissen.  
"Schwindelig", bringst du geradeso heraus, bevor deine Kraft dich verlässt und du fast zusammenklappst.  
Damon fängt dich mühelos auf. Halb zieht er dich, halb trottest du mühsam aus eigener Kraft weiter.  
"Keine Sorge, es ist nicht mehr weit", versichert dir Damon.

Du nickst benommen, als plötzlich hinter euch eine Stimme ertönt.  
"Na wen haben wir denn da? Damon Salvatore und seine neueste Eroberung!"  
Damon wirbelt herum, eine Art Knurren erklingt aus seiner Kehle.  
"Was willst du, Mikaelson?"  
Ein junger Mann mit braunen Haaren tritt hinter dem Schatten einer Straßenlaterne hervor und lächelt bedrohlich.  
"Aber aber, wer wird denn gleich so unhöflich sein? Ich möchte nur guten Tag sagen!" Im Licht der Laterne erkennst du, dass er dir zuzwinkert. "Wer bist du denn, meine Hübsche?"  
Mit schwacher Stimme nennst du deinen Namen, bevor du zum zweiten Mal in Damons Armen zusammenbrichst. Deine Schläfen pochen, die Welt um dich herum dreht sich immer schneller und du verlierst fast das Bewusstsein.

Der Fremde bricht in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
"Du meine Güte, was hast du bloß mit ihr gemacht Damon? Ist deine Gesellschaft so ermüdend, oder hast du sie schon ausgesaugt?"  
Plötzlich horchst du auf. Ausgesaugt? Wie meint er das?  
Damit nicht genug, fährt er fort: "Sie sieht sehr lecker aus. Ich frage mich, wie ihr Blut schmeckt. Ich glaube, ich probiere einen Tropfen."  
Furcht breitet sich in dir aus. Was geht hier nur vor?  
Du kannst Damons Anspannung deutlich spüren, seine Arme packen dich fester.

"Vergiss es. Zisch ab, sonst breche ich dir noch einmal das Genick, Kol Mikaelson!"  
Du hörst Kols kalte Stimme durch die Luft schneiden. "Das war keine Frage, Salvatore!"  
Du hebst den Kopf ein wenig, nur um zu sehen, wie sich Kols Züge verändern. Die Adern um seine Augen pulsieren, seine Zähne verlängern sich und er stürzt sich auf euch.  
Damon lässt dich fallen und dein Kopf prallt schmerzhaft auf den Asphalt. Für einige Sekunden bist du bewusstlos, dann kehren deine Sinne wieder zurück.

Du vernimmst lautet Fauchen, Knurren und Krachen.  
Unter großer Anstrengung rollst du dich auf die Seite, um etwas zu erkennen. Dieser Kol hat Damon gegen einen Baum geschleudert, er will sich wieder aufrappeln, wird jedoch an der Kehle gepackt.  
Dein Schrei hallt durch die Nacht, als Kol ihm mit einer schnellen Handbewegung das Genick bricht.  
Mit einem teuflisches Lächeln kommt er auf dich zu.  
Du bist nicht in der Lage, dich von der Stelle zu rühren, als er dich hochzieht und deinen Kopf schmerzhaft zur Seite drückt, um deinen Hals zu entblößen.

Du schreist, kratzt und trittst wild um dich, doch es scheint ihm nichts auszumachen.  
"Warum tust du das?", fragst du mit Tränen in den Augen.  
"Weil ich Hunger habe, Liebling", gibt er seidig lächelnd zurück. "Und weil du…", er streicht mit einem kühlen Finger über deine Halsschlagader und du schauderst, "absolut köstlich duftest. Wer weiß, vielleicht lasse ich dich sogar am Leben, dann komme ich öfter in den Genuss. Obwohl… nein, mir ist heute nicht nach Zurückhaltung. Leb wohl, meine Schöne."  
Mit diese Worten versenkt er seine Zähne in deinem Hals und beginnt, an der Wunde zu saugen.

Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckt dich, als seine Fangzähne deine Haut durchbrechen.  
Das Gefühl, wie das Blut aus deinem Körper gesogen wird, ist unerträglich qualvoll, doch der Schmerz verpasst dir einen Adrenalinschub.  
Du drückst wie verrückt gegen seine Brust, um ihn fortzuschieben, aber es bringt nichts. Er ist übernatürlich stark.  
Natürlich, denkst du. Wie sollte es auch sonst sein? Dir fällt nur eine einzige Art von menschenähnlichen Kreaturen ein, die einem das Blut aussagen. Und wenn Kol tatsächlich ein Vampir ist, dann kannst du ebenso gut gleich aufgeben.

Du wirst bereits merklich schwächer, je mehr Blut deinen Körper verlässt. Bald wirst du sterben.  
Gerade, als du zu diesem Schluss kommst, wird Kol mit einem Ruck von dir weggerissen.  
Zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend geben deine Beine unter dir nach, du knallst mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum und rutscht daran hinab.  
Dein Sichtfeld flimmert, doch du bist in der Lage zuerkennen, wie Damon auf dich zutritt.  
Damon! Du dachtest, er sei tot, doch sein Genick scheint vollständig geheilt zu sein.

In diesem Moment fällt dein Blick auf sein Gesicht und alles wird klar.  
Seine Zähne sind gefletscht wie die eines Raubtiers und seine Augen leuchten so rot, wie das frische Blut, das, wie du jetzt bemerkst, in Strömen deinen Hals hinunter fließt.  
Mit zitternden Finger drückst du auf die Wunde, doch es will einfach nicht aufhören. Der Schmerz verschwindet und eine merkwürdige Taubheit breitet sich in dir aus.  
"Damon!", rufst du angsterfüllt.  
Kol lacht grausam. "Na los, Salvatore. Rette deine Kleine! Aber zuerst musst du an mir vorbei."  
Die beiden knurren einander an, doch Damon wirkt trotz des Zorns unsicher. Du ahnst, dass Kol der Stärkere ist.

Hilflos musst du zusehen, wie die beiden einander langsam umkreisen.  
Du weißt, dass deine Lage hoffnungslos ist.  
Kol wird Damon ein zweites Mal besiegen und du selbst wirst in wenigen Minuten verblutet sein.  
Du schließt schicksalsergeben die Augen, unwillig, den Rest des schrecklichen Schauspiels mit anzusehen.  
Plötzlich spürst du einen leichten Luftzug und vernimmst eine scharfe Stimme, die sagt: "Genug!"

Du reißt die Augen wieder auf, kannst alles jedoch nur noch undeutlich erkennen.  
Eine dunkle Gestalt hat die beiden Kontrahenten auseinandergerissen und steht nun in deren Mitte, hält jeden mit einer Hand gepackt.  
"Das reicht. Verschwinde hier Kol!"  
Ein leise Knurren ertönt zur Antwort. "Du kannst mir nichts vorschreiben, Elijah!"  
"Und ob ich das kann. Du wirst aufhören, Unschuldige nur um deines Vergnügens Willen zu belästigen."  
Kol zischt vor Wut. "Damon Salvatore ist nicht unschuldiger als ich! Wenn du wüsstet, was ich über ihn weiß, Bruder…"

Der Angesprochene namens Elijah schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich weiß genug. Das reicht jetzt, ich will nichts mehr hören. Es ist vorbei, geht nach Hause. Und Damon…"  
"Ja?"  
"Nimm das Mädchen mit."  
Mit diesen Worten ist er verschwunden.  
Kol wirft Damon einen letzten Blick zu, dann zieht er wutschnaubend ab.  
Unerträgliche Erleichterung macht sich in dir breit.  
Es ist vorbei. Ihr seid gerettet.  
Das ist dein letzter Gedanke. Alkohol, Müdigkeit und die Verletzungen sind zu viel für deinen Körper und so verlierst du ein für alle Mal das Bewusstsein.

Als du die Augen aufschlägst, brummt dein Kopf noch ein wenig, aber die Schmerzen haben sich gelegt.  
Erschrocken tastest du nach der Bisswunde an deinem Hals.  
Sie ist verschwunden.  
Diese Erkenntnis macht dich mit einem Schlag vollkommen wach. Du springst auf und siehst dich hektisch um.  
Du befindest dich in einem großen, elegant eingerichteten Haus und hast bis gerade eben auf dem Sofa gelegen.  
Niemand außer dir ist im Raum.

"Hallo?", rufst du panisch.  
Da schwingt eine Tür auf und Damon tritt herein. "Guten Morgen, Dornröschen", meint er mit einem Lächeln. "Gut geschlafen?"  
Du verdrehst die Augen. "Es ist mitten in der Nacht!"  
Damon grinst selbstgefällig. "Nun, um genau zu sein, ist es sechs Uhr morgens."  
"Tatsächlich?"  
So viel Zeit ist vergangen? Du fragst dich, ob ihr so viel Zeit im Grill verbracht habt oder ob du einfach lange geschlafen hast.  
Doch das ist nebensächlich, denn mit einem Mal wird dir bewusst, was die gestrige Nacht bedeutet.

Du straffst die Schultern, stellst dich direkt vor ihn hin und sprichst es aus. "Du bist ein Vampir."  
Seine Miene wird ernst. "Ja, das bin ich. Rennst du jetzt schreiend weg?"  
Du verdrehst die Augen. "Also bitte. Das machen nur die Hauptdarsteller in irgendwelchen Teeniefilmen. Ich will wissen, wie das alles läuft."  
"Aber sicher doch", schnaubt er.  
Du stemmst die Hände in die Hüften. "Also ich finde, nach gestern Nacht habe ich ein Recht darauf, das alles zu erfahren."  
Damon hebt nur eine Augenbraue. "Du weißt schon, dass ich dich einfach alles vergessen lassen könnte?"  
"Wage es ja nicht! Also, wer ist dieser Kol? Und wer ist sein Bruder?"  
Er seufzt. "Hör mal, Schätzchen, das sind Insider-Angelegenheiten. Zu viel Wissen tut dir da nicht gut, glaub mir."

Du funkelst ihn an. "Na schön. Dann will ich dein Gesicht sehen."  
"Das tust du doch schon längst."  
"Nein, ich meine das andere!"  
Achselzuckend gehorcht Damon.  
Du trittst noch näher und beobachtest genau, wie langsam die Adern um seine Augen hervortreten. Sie pulsieren und seine Augenfarbe verändert sich in ein dunkles Rot. Er öffnet den Mund ein wenig und du kannst haargenau miterleben, wie sich seine makellos weißen Eckzähne verlängern und zu den furchterregenden Fängen werde, die du gestern Nacht gesehen hast.  
Du bemühst dich, unbeeindruckt auszusehen, doch es gelingt dir nicht.

"Darf ich?", fragst du.  
Damon nickt und vorsichtig streichst du mit einem Finger über die pulsierenden Adern unter seinen Augen. Seine Fangzähne glitzern verlockend im Licht der Lampe, unter der ihr euch befindet und Damon lächelt dir ermutigend zu.  
Zaghaft tippst du gegen eine der Spitzen und ein winziger Blutstropfen quillt aus deiner Fingerkuppe hervor.  
Erschrocken springst du zurück, doch er lacht nur.  
"Keine Sorge, ich habe mich im Griff."  
Du nickst erleichtert und trittst wieder näher. "Okay. Sag mal, wie kommt es eigentlich, dass meine Wunde verschwunden ist?"

Er lässt sich elegant aufs Sofa sinken, während er erklärt: "Vampirblut heilt menschliche Verletzungen."  
Oh. "Ich habe dein Blut getrunken?", fragst du überrascht. Es kommt dir irgendwie seltsam vor. Die Vorstellung ist so… intim.  
Er nickt. "Allerdings." Ihr verfallt für eine Weile in Schweigen, dann meint er leise: "Eigentlich solltest du Angst vor mir haben."  
Dir fällt wieder ein, was Kol gesagt hat. Dass Damon kein Unschuldiger wäre. Was er wohl damit gemeint hat?  
"Ich habe aber keine Angst vor dir", gibst du entschlossen zurück.  
"Das ist ein Fehler", flüstert er. "Ich habe Menschen getötet."

Kalte Angst durchfährt dich und es dauert eine Weile, bis sich dein Herzschlag wieder beruhigt hat. Doch du bist felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Damon dir nichts tun wird.  
Wer weiß, warum er getötet hat. Vielleicht hatte er einen guten Grund.  
Er sieht die Entschlossenheit in deinen Augen und seufzt. "Kleiner Sturkopf." "Ich bin nicht stur", protestierst du und stellst damit genau das Gegenteil unter Beweis. "Aber ich vertraue dir."  
Damon scheint zu erstarren und du hast das Gefühl, dass ihm das seit langer Zeit niemand mehr gesagt hat.  
"Du weißt nicht, wozu ich fähig bin", meint er schließlich.  
Du nimmst all deinen Mut zusammen und legst deine Hände an seine Wangen. "Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, Damon!"  
Was du jetzt tust, ist mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit eine absolute Dummheit, aber du tust es trotzdem. Du beugst dich vor und küsst ihn auf die Lippen. "Ich vertraue dir", wiederholst du. Es dauert eine Weile, aber dann beginnt er, den Kuss zu erwidern.


End file.
